User blog:Mismagius Star/Chat Tips
Everyone knows of a feature called Chat. Chat is a wonderful feature on Wikia and it helps many users talk, bond, and make friends. Recently, and sometimes regularly, there are some bugs that people try to avoid. Today i will give some tips i do that may help you in the feature with Chat. Some bugs are hard to avoid, and others are rather easy. Also, i will point out some features you might have not known. Yes, chat can be annoying, but can you imagine Wikia without it? Features Private Messages Chat does have amazing features that makes it better than it already is, and these are very useful for some situations. One amazing feature is the Private Message, also known as the PM. These are useful when you want to talk to someone in private, with no one watching. To give a person a PM, click on their name on the right side with the user list. Then, you will see a list of options including Message Wall, Contributions, and Private Message. Click the Private Message option. Then, you will be in a private chatroom with one other user! Kick and Ban Kick and Ban is a feature on chat only available to users that have chat mod rights, administrator rights, VSTF rights, or Staff rights. To kick or ban a user, you must press the user's username on the right bar you want to kick, and you will see options including Message Wall, Contributions, Private Message, Kick, and Ban. To kick a user, you must press the kick option. To ban a user, press on the ban option and enter your reason and the ban time. What is Kicking? Kicking is an option that users with special rights can use if they have special rights on that wiki chat. Kick is a feature which allows you to kick a user out if the chat, but letting them back in. What is Banning? Banning is another option in chat that only users with special rights can use if they have special rights on the wiki chat. Ban is a feature that allows you to kick a user out of chat, but not letting them in for a short period if time, or a long period of time. Make Chat Mod Give Chat Mod Status is another feature that only users with administrator rights, VSTF rights, or Staff rights can do. To give someone a Chat Mod status, click their username on the right bar and click the option "Give Chat Mod Status". This is useful if the wiki needs another chat mod urgently. Useful Tricks Everyone knows, chats on various wikis has been crashing recently. Nobody can fix this excluding staff, which have been told about this problem and are trying to fix it as quick as they can. There are some ways i do try to make them seem normal. Here are some to avoid various situations. In Case If Chat Crashing *Refresh your chat when a user, excluding you, has not posted a message in four minutes or more. This may be a problem as you may lose a PM you have had with another user, but you can always pick up after you left. *Say "Test" when a user has not sent a message in three minutes or more. If the message you sent did not show up, refresh your chat, as it most likely crashed. When You Have Two PMs To The Same User *Refresh your chat when the chat says you have two duplicate PMs to the same user, as it may slow down your device. *Do not send any messages to the user as they may think you are spamming as this bug does have you send double messages. Other Tricks *Try not to use Safari, as you chat freezes when you switch between tabs from chat. Google Chrome and other browsers are the recommended ones for chat. Category:Blog posts